Haiti
}} | runnerups = Hodges | tribes2 = | returnees = Derek (23) Jacob (23) Jared (23) Joanne (23 & 29) Nikki (23) Taylor (24) Charlie (31) | cast = | previousseason = Venezuela | nextseason = Macedonia }} iSurv1vor: Haiti — ''' ''Tides of Misfortune'' is the twenty-second season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. On day one, the eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes and stayed in this configuration for the first twelve days. After the elimination of Chandni, the final fourteen merged to Bon Dye and learned about the existence of fourteen '''Black Rocks which when played can cause a ripple effect through the remainder of the competition alongside this twist, the players would compete individually for protection and stay out of the bottom half of the tribe. On day thirty one after the elimination of Jessica, the final seven would only compete for one immunity necklace. This season the Most Valuable Player (MVP) vote held by alumni was removed alongside the in-game currency iS Points. In the event of a tie-break situation after a failed re-vote the players would draw the purple rock as opposed to past votes or accumulated points which led to Amanda being the first person in the history of iSurv1vor to be eliminated outside of majority vote, previous votes, amount of iS Points accumulated or by losing a duel at Redemption Island. A recurring challenge in the series, The iSurv1vor Scavenger Hunt underwent a massive shift with a greater emphasis on video submissions. The best bits of the challenge were then compiled into a video which would be released with the "song of the season" chosen by the Production Team. The song of the season was "Wild Wild Love" by G.R.L. Jacob won the game in a 7-2 vote defeating Hodges. Jacob additionally scooped the Player of the Season Award with 14.29% of the vote defeating Hodges, Derek and Jared. Sandy will return to host season 22. Production regulars Ricky, Tucker and Kirin have signed on once again. Kirin will return to host the sixth season of iS Live! and four new members of Production, Samantha ( ), Gray and Samm ( ) and Hash ( ) have been brought on as a Production Assistant, Art Director, iSurv1vor Live! co-host and Challenge Director respectively. Drew, Jared and José did not renew their duties. Applications were once again not accepted, instead auditions took place which has been a staple in casting since . Notable alumni that attended these interviews included Nax ( ), Eric ( ) and Nicole ( & ). iS Points reintroduced in and MVP from onwards were not used this season. Unlike previous seasons Haiti will feature a much darker tone in terms of design, layout and theme. All members of Production have been provided makeovers on their avatars to reflect an undead/skeletal look where previously they would adopt a tribal color. The original twist for the season involved the return of players voted out prior to the merge competing against new players in the vein of , however, the decision to revert the game back to eighteen new players was announced May 9th, 2014https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10152122140394537/ - Hey everyone! The production team and I wanted to send a message out to fill everyone in on recent events... however the twist was revisited in . Jenn, one of the original members of the cast assigned to the Liberté tribe withdrew prior to the game commencing. She was replaced by Jessica. As in keeping with the recent change from text to video confessionals, Haiti will incorporate the same formats used in with episodes being 'filmed' and released post-game - whilst the premiere episode was announced and posted, subsequent episodes were not. Haiti drew negative response from viewers with criticism of the short-lived three tribe split, pseudo-merge when fourteen players remained and the inclusion of powers that were irrelevant, lacked originality or gave any impact in the game. Whilst Sandy is the main host of the series, a majority of the game was under the direction of other Production members and when Sandy began taking more control sparked a conflict between the player/production relationship. Sandy has called the game unwatchable however the overall winner makes up for a lackluster game. It is continually ranked as one of the worst seasons of Generation IV and one of the worst overall in iSurv1vor rankings. * Like and , the logo for Haiti was designed exclusively for iSurv1vor. * Gender lines are once again equal, this is the second consecutive time following . * Jenn, an original tribemate of Liberté withdrew from the game during the "check-in" period,she was later replaced by Jessica prior to the first Immunity Challenge. * This is the seventh season to premiere with three tribes. Category:Seasons